Enough is Enough
Enough is Enough 'is the thrid episode in Season 1 in ''Glee: Something New. Kenny has a secret that he hasn't told anyone--even Jonas his best friend. It's written by Rylee, edited by Jade, produced by Rylee, and directed by Jade and James. It is originally planned to air October 4, 2011. Plot ''Episode 2, ‘Enough is Enough’ Re-Edited'' In Case You’ve Missed Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New *''With all the different cliques, Will canceled the Glee Club so the kids could all be acquainted with each other Jade and Caylex really hit it off'' *''Audrey’s jealous because everyone—except Jade and Caylex (they’re in denial)—know that they have chemistry'' Kenny walked down the halls, proudly, with his head held high. Today's the day. I'll tell my parents, come out of the closet and I'll stand up to Roykle. Roykle, Andrew Roykle, was the meanest, biggest, bully at McKinley. He always gave the nastiest wedgies, always picked on the weakest kids. He was basically a terrorist. Roykle walked down the halls proudly with two football goons, slushies in hand. He spotted his next target, Kenny Peterson, and narrowed in on him. "Well, look who it is, boys." Roykle cracked his knuckles as he approached Kenny. Kenny backed up into his locker. Roykle snapped his fingers as he cornered him and the goons behind him wearing Letterman jackets took their slushies’ and walked up to Kenny. One splashed the red slushy on Kenny's head the other dumped it on Kenny's shirt and pants. "Oops. It slipped." One said. Kenny was close to tears, but held it back. Roykle, then, shoved Kenny into the lockers. What surprised Kenny was that only three or four heads turned, the others just ignored Kenny and the slushy fiasco. The hopes of being brave, standing up to Roykle, and be openly gay just faded... Gasps filled the room as Kenny walked into the choir room. Before, everyone was sitting around, laughing, gossiping, talking, etc., but now the room was quiet. "What's going on?" Jonas whispered to the nearest person next to him, which happened to be Nicole. She ignored Jonas. "Kenny...what happened to you?" Jasmine asked and stood up. "Roykle," Was all Kenny could say as the slushy seeped into his underwear. He bit his lip. Some of the red slush fell off his thick framed glasses. Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "What-what happened?" He asked, walking over to Kenny from his office within the choir room. "Roykle and his goons threw slushies’ in my face and then slammed me into the lockers." Kenny replied. "Can someone take Kenny to the bathroom and help him wash up?" Will asked. "I've gotta talk to Figgins." Will said. Jasmine, Jade, and Emily volunteered and escorted Kenny to the nearest girls bathroom. ''***'' “This needs to be stopped!” Mr. Schuester protested. Sue sat in one of the two chairs provided. “I’m sorry Will, but there is nothing we can do about it. Like I said, slushies are not accounted for.” Figgins replied calmly as he stood up. “Well, Kenny needs to be protected. He-he’s getting slammed into his lockers. Figgins, this happened to Kurt!” “Bullying shapes kids! Without them, the halls would be filled with goody-two shoes marshmallows!" Sue spoke up. “Students need to learn that life is hard!” Will just stood there in the office, wondering how Sue ever got into the teaching industry. “I’m sorry, William.” Figgins sighed and slumped back down into his cushy chair. ''***'' Jade wiped the slush gunk out of Kenny’s eyes. “Ahhh!” Kenny felt hot tears stream down his face. “Sorry chap.” Jade replied as she drizzled more cold water on Kenny’s face and as Jasmine held back Kenny’s front hair so no water got on it. Kenny just rubbed his eyes once Jade signaled he was done. He sat up. Emily held out a navy blue fluffy towel. Kenny took it graciously and dabbed the skin near his eyes. “Are you okay?” Jasmine asked. “No! My eyes sting like a bee just stung me in my freaking eyes!” Kenny complained. The three girls looked at Kenny with hurt in their eyes. “Don’t worry,” Kenny reassured, “this isn’t the first time. But it never gets any better.” “H-how many times has someone slushied you?” Jade asked, sitting on the sink in the girl’s bathroom. “I dunno. It’s not something you should be proud of,” Kenny mumbled. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’ll survive,” Kenny told them. The bell rang. “You guys can go. I’ll be fine.” Jade, Emily, and Jasmine gave Kenny one last look and walked out the door. '''Jade: You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feelings like a nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man *Scene shifts to choir room* Emily: Well you can take me down With just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know Jade, Jasmine, and Emily: Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city And all your ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all your ever gonna be is mean Jade: Why you gotta be so mean? Jasmine: You with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and humiliation You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again Emily: I bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'Cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know Jade, Jasmine, and Emily: Someday I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Jade: And I can see you years from now in a bar Talking over a football game With that same loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling about how I can't sing But all you are is mean Emily and Jade: All you are is mean Jasmine: And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean Jade, Jasmine and Emily: But someday, I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're gonna be is mean Jade: Why you gotta be so...? Jasmine and Emily: But someday, I'll be living in a big ole city Jade: Why you gotta be so...? And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Jasmine and Emily: Why you gotta be so...? Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me Jade: Why you gotta be so...? And all you're gonna be is mean Jasmine and Emily: Why you gotta be so mean? Audrey watched as Caylex clapped for the girls, his blue eyes staying trained on Jade as she smiled. It just made her downright sick to her stomach. “Great job, guys. I think we need to stop all the bullying going down here.” Mr. Schue said. Jade, Emily, and Jasmine nodded and then sat back down. Audrey pretended not to notice when Jade sat next to Caylex. Audrey willed herself not to scream her lid off when Caylex smiled at Jade and told her she did a great job. She had no idea why Caylex insisted on spending so much time with her. Audrey was prettier, more talented, an over all, more popular. “After what happened to Kenny, I think we owe this week to him.” Mr. Schue said. “So this homework assignment is to sing songs about being the bigger person or about bullying. I had a kid last year in this class. He was being bullied and I can’t let it happen again.” *** “Look, here comes the ‘Glee Studs’!” Roykle exclaimed loud enough for Caylex, Griffin, Dustin, and Luke to hear as they walked out into the field. Griffin clenched his jaw and balled his fists. “Just leave it,” Caylex whispered to Griffin. “I’m not gonna take this bull crap.” Griffin growled. Griffin: Oh, we're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore Caylex: We've got the right to choose and There ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life This is a song Luke: We'll fight the powers that be just Don't pick our destiny 'cause You don't know us, you don't belong Caylex, Griffin, Dustin, and Luke: We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Dustin: Oh, you're so condescending Your gall is never ending We don't want nothing, not a thing from you *Scene shifts to Choir Room* Caylex: Your life is trite and jaded Boring and confiscated If that's your best, your best won't do Caylex, Griffin, Dustin, and Luke:'' Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh '''Griffin: We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah Caylex, Griffin, Dustin, and Luke: We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it, We got the right to choose and No, we ain't gonna take it There ain't no way we'll lose it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it, No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it, No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it, We'll fight the powers that be No, we ain't gonna take it Don't pick our destiny We're not gonna take it anymore “That’s for you, Kenny.” Caylex took a deep breath and pointed to Kenny. “Thanks.” Kenny said smiling brightly. *** “Hey Jade!” Jonas exclaimed as he approached Jade’s locker. She gently closed it. “Hey,” Jade replied. “What’s up?” “I was um, wondering if you could hang out after school tomorrow…” Jonas asked nervously. “I would love to, Jonas, but I can’t. I’m helping Caylex study this whole week after school,” Jade replied, not trying to hurt her new friend’s feelings. Jonas looked down. “Oh, okay. I guess we can just hang out next week?” “Sure thing.” “Great,” Jonas replied as the bell rang. “I uh, gotta go…” Jade replied. When Jonas heard her distinctive footsteps fade away, he slumped down on the floor. And his hate for Caylex: just raised. *** “I told you the truth!” Caylex yelled at Audrey. “I’m studying with Jade this whole week after school. Just ask her!” “I have better things to do than talk to the lesser status,” Audrey replied pouting. She said lesser status like she just saw a rotting, dead bird on the sidewalk. “Stop this crap! Audrey, you’re just a big bully! This is anti-bully week, and what are you doing? Bullying. Just because she’s not as popular as you, it doesn’t mean that they are all losers.” “Oh please,” Audrey said. “All I’m asking you to do is tell me the truth.” Caylex threw his hands in the air. “I am!” “Then tell me why you’d rather spend time with her than with me, Caylex. I’m your girlfriend.” Caylex hesitated. So much anger washed through him like a big tidal wave. “Because she makes me feel good.” “So are you saying just because I won’t put out for you, you’re getting it from others? I thought we had a talk-,” Audrey got cut off. “No! I’m not cheating on you. I just want you to believe me when I say it’s the truth.” “How can I believe you when you spend 24/7 with her?” Audrey yelled frustrated. Caylex sighed and sat down on Audrey’s patio chair. He watched as the white fluffy clouds tumble over the sun, covering most of it. “I think we’re done. I am sick and tired of the fighting and-and everything.” “What?! Oh, you thought wrong!” Audrey screamed as Caylex stood up and turned around. “We’re over. Enough is enough. I can’t take your drama. I don’t want you to call me or text me or talk to me.” Caylex told Audrey trying not to cry like a baby. “Wait, wait!” Audrey held onto Caylex’s leather jacket. Caylex pulled away from his now ex-girlfriend. “I have to go meet Jade.” And those words just killed Audrey. *Auditorium* *All kids are wearing tie-dye* Jade: She stood out in the crowd Was a little too loud But that’s why we love her She’s not like other girls She could’ve conquered the world Until you broke her Down… All: Are you happy now That she’s on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away Are you happy now That you’ve brought her down And she’s thinking that she won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with her Are you happy now Caylex: He liked science not sports He knew what he stood for He’s not like you, you don’t like that 15 years down the road, he could be everything you won’t But right now you’re breaking him Down… New Directions Boys: Are you happy now That he’s on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away All: Are you happy now That you’ve brought him down And he’s thinking that he won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with him Are you happy now Nicole: I’ve heard that it was done to you Is that why you do what you do Well that’s no excuse, no Audrey: And if it felt hell to you Then why’d you wanna put them through What hurt you Carter: Are you happy now That you’ve brought them down Jasmine: I, I don’t think so New Directions Girls:' Are you happy now That they’re on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away New Directions Boys: Are you happy now That you’ve brought them down And they’re thinking that they won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with them Are you happy now All: Are you happy now Are you happy now Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Taylor Swift Tribute Original Airdate: October 25th, 2011 The kids do a Taylor Swift tribute Summary Kenny has a secret he wants to keep and New Directions tries to get word around that it's not okay to bully others. Caylex and Audrey come across a bump in the road. Songs *'We're Not Gonna Take It '''by ''Twisted Sister sung by '' Dustin Morris, Luke Boyce, Caylex Grace, and Griffin Ross'' *'Mean '''by ''Taylor Swift sung by Jade, Jasmine Laek, and Emily Schake *'Are You Happy Now? '''by ''Megan and Liz Mace sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester ''''Guest Starring *Iqbal Theba as Prinipal Figgins *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jamie Bell as Drew Roykle Trivia *This episode has the most songs in it so far, 3 *Megan and Liz Mace are two 18 year-olds from YouTube, and they also portray Spencer Lockwood (Megan Mace) and Mia Brooke (Liz Mace) *This is the first Taylor Swift song, and the next episode is a tribute episode to Taylor Swift *We're Not Gonna Take It is the second time on a Glee related show, the first being on The Glee Project *James couldn't edit this episode Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes